Set top boxes delivering content to media presentation devices (e.g., televisions) can provide return path data to media providers (e.g., cable providers, satellite providers, etc.), which includes tuning data describing when the respective set top boxes are powered on and off. Recently, audience measurement entities have begun collecting the return path data to determine tuning volume data (e.g., overall audience sizes, audience sizes for a specific program, audience sizes for a channel, etc.).
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.